


Yes, Even Folding Clothes Can Be Turned Into A Fanfiction

by coldplayergeek



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I saw on Tumblr.<br/>"Imagine your OTP doing laundry, but instead of folding it, they just snuggle in all the warm clothes that came out of the dryer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Even Folding Clothes Can Be Turned Into A Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> eyy  
> i wrote this at a really late time last night so sorry for any grammatical or continuity errors!  
> also, fIRE EMBLEM FATES COMES OUT IN THREE DAYS EVERYONE ARE YOU AS HYPED AS I AM

Laundry is usually classed as a mundane task in most households. There's probably going to be reluctance to do it, and it takes up more time than we want it to. All to just get your clothes cleaned. And it isn't a one time thing- it goes on, and on, and on. A never-ending cycle of chores.  
Robin shared this view of the task with most of the world. He hated doing it, but was always the one to. Chrom couldn't use soap to save his life- he'd always put in too much. Bubbles everywhere. It would be fun, but not when Robin was the one to clean it up. The dork couldn't do basic household chores, much like his younger sister. He made up for it in ways Robin blushed thinking about, though.  
His smile. A real one would reach from ear to ear, and would probably light up a dark room.   
His personality. Chrom was a determined, brave person. He would do anything to see justice prevail. But, he was also a dork. Since he really had no wars to fight in, he had relaxed a bit. He was a nice dude. Flirty, too.  
Robin realised he was letting his mind run while he was trying to fold laundry. It was fresh out of the dryer, and still warm. Robin hated folding. He sighed, knowing the faster he did it, the faster he could actually do things he wanted to do.  
"Hey, why're you working your ass off? It's Saturday!" Robin stopped and suddenly turned to see a certain blue-haired boy walk in. He smirked, grabbing Robin by the waist and pulling him close.  
"We could be doing... Other things, you know." Chrom's eyes grew to have a suggestive look in them, staring at a now red Robin.  
"I've got to fold clothes, Chrom. Leave me alone." Robin didn't want to leave Chrom's strong grip, but he knew that he needed to. Chrom didn't put up much of a fight, actually: he just walked towards the clothes that were unfolded.  
"Are you going to try to fold?"  
"No." He picked them up, and threw them on the floor.  
"What the hell, Chrom?" Robin knew the floor was cleaned a day ago, but he didn't want to wear clothes thrown anywhere but in a washing machine. He walked over, bending over to pick them up. He stopped, though, when he noticed Chrom crouching in them, covered, as if they were a blanket. He grinned. He looked stupid, but also very cute. Robin laughed.  
"Chrom, stop joking around."  
"I'm not joking."  
"Help me pick up the clothes."  
"No. Come cuddle with me."  
"In a pile of clothes? I'd prefer not to."  
"It'll help warm your cold, dead soul."  
Robin laughed, giving in and crawling near Chrom. His blue eyes stared into Robin's black ones, and he sighed as he pulled him close by the thigh.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Chrom's lips were suddenly met with Robin's cold ones, and he smirked against them as he shut his eyes and began to return the kiss. Under a pile of laundry. It was the cheesiest thing ever, and probably would've been first seen in one of those romantic comedies Lissa loved. Robin loved every second of it, though.  
Eventually, they pulled away. Robin's head eventually fell on Chrom's shoulder, a sigh slipping through his lips. His fingers subconsciously intertwined with Chrom's, and they just sat there for a bit.  
On the floor, in a pile of laundry. Strange. Robin loved it.  
"Now, you're gonna help me pick up all this." The shorter boy suddenly darted up, startling Chrom. The blue haired male let out a sarcastic, bored sigh.  
"Do I have to?" He rolled his eyes as he rose from the floor, beginning to help Robin pick up the laundry.  
Just another normal day in Chrom and Robin's household.


End file.
